Et la vie continue
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu Endgame, ne lisez pas! Enormément de spoils! (j'ai eu besoin d'écrire ça après l'avoir vu) Friendship Steve X Tony


Bien le bonjour! comme dit dans le résumé, SPOILERS! Donc arrêtez vous si vous ne l'avez pas vu!

Cela doit faire au moins plus de 5 ans que je n'ai absolument rien posté sur le site, plus d'envie, plus d'inspiration...

Et ça, c'était avant de voir Endgame Mercredi dernier, je suis rentrée chez moi, complètement ailleurs, j'ai pleuré comme un bébé et je me suis dis "j'ai besoin d'écrire quelque chose sur Steve et Tony"

Uniquement en mode amitié parce que j'ai essayé au max de respecter l'histoire

Et désolé si il y a des fautes, j'ai relu mais bon ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai plus autant écris ^^

**Pairing**: Tony X Steve

**Genre**: Friendship

Bonne lecture!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

C'était fou de penser qu'il y a encore quelques jours, ils étaient en train de livrer la bataille leur vie...fou de croire qu'ils avaient tentés le tout pour le tout, et qu'ils avaient réussi à sauver le monde...

Steve était assis sur le banc à l'exterieur du bâtiment, les mains croisés devant lui, il fixait un point invisible devant lui, pensif,

-Steve!

Il se retourna et un sourire vint prendre place sur son visage en regardant le nouvel arrivant prendre place à côte de lui

-Bonjour Thor, comment vas-tu?

-Oh couçi couça, comme vous diriez sur terre, j'avoue ne pas trop réaliser ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, j'ai l'impression d'être dans le flou...

Steve n'avait pas cessé de regarder devant lui en écoutant l'Asgardien, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il voulait dire parce qu'il ressentait la même chose, ils étaient là à parler normalement alors qu'ils avaient livré la bataille de la vie à peine quelques jours plus tôt, c'était assez déroutant,

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire? Tu comptes rester un peu ou retourner auprès de ton peuple?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au blond qui n'avait pas répondu, il fut surpris par la mine sombre que ce dernier arbrorait, tant de sentiments différents se lisaient dans son regard

\- Non je ne pense pas rentrer... et je ne vais pas rester non plus...j'ai besoin de me retrouver pour quelques temps, j'ai fais honte à mon peuple, je n'ai pas assumer mon rôle de roi et je vous ai déçu...

\- Non Thor, tu te trompes, tu ne nous...

\- Steve, laisse moi finir s'il te plait... j'ai conscience de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur la première fois, je n'ai pas su arrêter Thanos quand il le fallait, et nous avons du retourner dans le passé récupérer les pierres pour le battre et regarde le prix que nous avons payé...

Steve comprit à ce moment-là, Thor s'en voulait encore de pas avoir tuer Thanos ce jour-là, il s'était rendu responsable de l'extermination de la moitié de la planète pourtant ce n'était pas sa faute mais Captain avait aussi compris que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de le convaincre, seul le temps pourrait effacer cette blessure...

\- Et puis il faut que le dieu du tonnerre retrouve de sa superbe tu ne penses pas?! ha ha!

Ce rire qui sonnait tellement faux mais que steve accompagna d'un sourire, il n'avait probablement pas tord, ils devaient continuer à vivre malgré tout...

\- Steve, mon ami, je te laisse, sache que ce fut un honneur de te connaître et un plaisir de me battre à tes côtés, je vais de ce pas dire au revoir aux autres et à cet imbecile de Stark! ouai... cet imbecile...

Le dieu du tonnerre s'était relevé pendant sa tirade et n'avait pas oser regarder Steve dans les yeux et ce dernier comprit qu'il ne voulait pas le regarder pendant qu'il séchait de sa main l'unique larme qui avait roulé sur sa joue...

C'était un adieu...

Il se contenta de se lever et de lui tendre la main avec un "Ce fut un honneur de te connaître Thor fils d'Odin"

Mais cette poignée de main se transforma en accolade, sans doute en avaient-ils eu besoin tous les deux, cette guerre les avait bien amoché et seul le temps pourrait leur permettre d'oublier,

Thor le lâcha et tout sourire, s'éloigna, hâche à la main

\- Je dirai à cet imbecile que tu lui passes le bonjour!

\- Ouai fais ça pour moi! et ne lui ramènes pas de fleurs, il te traiterait de fleur bleu s'il était encore là!

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu, ne laissant plus qu'une trace sur la pelouse...le dieu Asgardien l'avait lui aussi quitté...

Il avait fini par se rasseoir et continua de regarder devant lui, juqu'à ce qu'un murmure ne franchisse ses lèvres

"Ah Tony... ils partent tous les uns après les autres...Ne te moque pas de Thor quand il viendra te dire au revoir, ton absence l'affecte plus qu'il ne le montre...

...et moi maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il me reste... à quoi pourra bien servir le grand Captain America hein?"

Il se leva, mis ses mains dans ses poches et rentra, le vent avait commencer à souffler.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Tony était mort...

Il avait sacrifié sa vie, avait utilisé le pouvoir des pierres pour anéantir Thanos et son armée, Pourtant il aurait du savoir que son corps humain n'aurait jamais supporté un tel pouvoir et il n'avait pas hésité, lâchant un "Je suis Iron Man" avant de claquer des doigts...

Ils avaient gagné, mais à quel prix... ils avaient perdu Vision, Natasha avait donné sa vie pour récupérer la pierre de l'âme et maintenant ils venaient de perdre Tony...

Le Docteur Strange leur avait expliqué sa vision du futur et que Tony savait qu'ils n'auraient qu'une chance et une seule, il avait alors compris ce qui lui restait à faire, Steven Strange avait essayé, à sa manière, de leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas à se sentir coupable, que c'était la décision de Stark.

Pourtant Steve, comme tout être humain, avait voulu croire que vision et Natasha pouvaient être ramenés mais leurs morts n'étaient pas du fait des pierres d'infinités, comme Bruce il avait voulu y croire, mais ils étaient vite revenus à la réalité des choses... rien ne pourrait les ramener.

Et Stark venait de se sacrifier,l'homme à qui il avait justement reprocher, quelques années auparavant, de ne pas être capable de se sacrifier pour qui que ce soit...

Ils avaient tous assisté à son dernier souffle, il avait tous vu Pepper lui dire qu'il pouvait enfin se reposer, les yeux emplis de larmes et il était parti...

Et il y eut le silence, ce moment où tous avaient tentés d'enregistrer l'information, Tony Stark les avait quitté, Iron Man n'était plus et Steve les larmes aux yeux, regardait Pepper pleurer l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé...

Les jours suivants furent difficiles, ils avaient réussi à ramener tout le monde, tous avaient retrouvé leur famille mais les pertes étaient dures à oublier...

Mais il y avait plus urgent à faire que de pleurer les morts, les pierres d'infinités devaient retourner à leur place pour empêcher le passé d'être modifié,

C'était Steve qui s'était porté volontaire à la place de Carol, cette dernière ne pouvant rester trop longtemps sur terre, d'autres mondes et d'autres peuples avaient besoin de son aide, le choix s'imposa à l'esprit de chacun, il n'y avait que Captain America pour accomplir cette tâche et ce dernier accepta de suite...

A dire vrai, une idée avait commencé à germer dans son esprit, une envie quand certaines paroles de Stark étaient revenues à son esprit,

c'était devenu dur pour lui de continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé, dur de continuer à vivre sans Natasha et Tony, il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer mais ces deux-là avaient été des piliers dans sa vie et leurs absences se faisaient cruellement sentir.

Sa decision était prise, personne n'était au courant et pourtant ce jour-là, en disant au revoir à Bucky, il avait eu l'impression que ce dernier avait compris, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait dit "tu vas me manquer", pourtant il n'était censé partir que 5 secondes...5 secondes...

Pourtant arrivé en 1970, la première chose qu'il s'empressa de faire, fut de détacher son bracelet qui devait le ramener, et fit ce pourquoi il était revenu, il etait devant une porte, main en l'air prêt à frapper, la peur avait envahi tout son être mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, il ferma les yeux et pensa à Stark, le courage qu'avait eu ce dernier sembla l'animer et il frappa trois petits coups

Un "entrer" se fit entendre et il actionna la poignet, il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui

Sur la porte, on pouvait lire "Margareth Carter"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ils étaient partis, sur un coup de tête, elle avait tout abandonné pour lui, lui qui avait frappé à sa porte, lui qu'elle croyait mort depuis des années.

L'amour de sa vie, Steve Rogers était devant elle, mais bien vite il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas le Steve de cette époque, que le vrai était toujours dans la glace et qu'il ne serait pas réveillé avant des années

Il lui avait fait comprendre que personne ne devait savoir pour lui au risque de bouleverser la ligne du temps, et de modifier son futur.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision, cet homme en face d'elle, était revenu du futur pour elle, parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'oublier, qu'il voulait passer sa vie avec elle, que plus rien là bas ne le retenait et qu'il avait pris le risque de changer son futur pour elle.

\- "Alors partons! là maintenant tout de suite!

Et bien qu'il fut supris de sa réponse sur le coup, elle vit le plus beau sourire que Steve Rogers pouvait lui offrir, ce sourire elle le garderait en mémoire toute sa vie

Le sourire d'un homme heureux et amoureux

Et pourtant quelques semaines après leur départ précipité, elle reçut un coup de téléphone d'une personne à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas...

\- Howard? mais comment?

\- Ma chère Peggy, je suis Howard Stark, je saurai toujours où te trouver ma chère!

Un sentiment de panique l'avait envahi, et si il savait pour Steve, et si il allait en parler, son coeur s'emballa et s'empressa de chercher une excuse que la voix du brun se fit de nouveau entendre

\- Ecoute je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es partie du jour au lendemain, tu avais sans doute tes raisons et si je le voulais, je pourrai le savoir mais saches que ce n'est pas dans mes intentions... peggy, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

Le soulagement l'étreignit et elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, vidée de ses forces, Stark avait beaucoup de défauts mais il ne mentait jamais, donc pourquoi l'appelait-elle aujourd'hui?

\- Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'appelles! Je suis Papa! D'un petit bonhomme en forme!

Il avait presque hurler de joie, et Peggy dut éloigner le combiner de son oreille,

\- Oh Howard je suis tellement contente pour toi Felicitations et comment s'appelle ce nouveau venu dans la famille Stark?

\- Anthony! Je suis tellement heureux, j'aimerai que tu le voies, il est tellement craquant avec ses petites mains et sa petite bouille, je tenais à te le dire de vive voix, tu restes une amie Peggy

Elle pouvait sentir qu'il rayonnait de bonheur, elle était surprise que cet homme puisse avoir un enfant un jour mais comme quoi, les gens pouvaient changer, elle en était la preuve vivante, elle avait tout abandonné, sa ville, sa carrière pour les beaux yeux de Captain America

\- Antony? c'est un joli prenom, Anthony Stark, tu pouvais pas mieux trouver, c'est...

Un bruit de verre brisé l'interrrompit et tourna la tête, elle trouva steve posé contre le mur, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais au verre brisé qui était par terre, elle se doutait qu'il venait d'entendre quelque chose qui l'avait perturbé

\- Howard... je... je vais devoir te laisser... un souci de dernière minute... je te rappelle...

\- Peggy atten...

Elle avait raccroché et se précipita vers Steve, doucement elle lui pris la main, et l'appelait tout en chuchotant, ne voyant aucune réaction dans son regard, elle posa son autre main sur sa joue, ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller et il sursauta

\- Steve chéri... qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre

\- Au telephone... pourquoi tu as dis Anthony StarK?

\- Oh ça... Howard m'a retrouvé je ne sais comment, pour m'annoncer la naissance de son fils et... Steve?

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet, il se mit à rire mais un rire qui fit mal à Peggy, un rire empli de douleur...

\- C'est vrai... dans cette réalité Tony est toujours en vie...

\- Toujours? Steve je ne comprends pas... tu as connu le fils d'Howard? Il faut que tu me parles...

Il se décida enfin à la regarder dans les yeux, il l'aimait tellement, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de continuer des lui cacher les choses encore plus longtemps,

Alors il se mit à parler et lui raconta tout, de son réveil à son retour dans le passé, les rencontres, les combats,les pertes... il n'oublia aucun détails et parla pendant des heures

Le soleil s'était couché quand il eut fini de raconter son histoire, Peggy l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, elle pleurait silencieusement, il avait l'air d'avoir tellement souffert et de ne pas avoir été là avec lui, lui fendait le coeur,

\- Voilà tu sais tout... je me suis réveillé, je t'ai perdu une seconde fois et j'ai perdu ma famille aussi alors t'avoir entendu prononcer son nom tout à l'heure, ça m'a fait un tel choc... ça a remué tellement de choses en moi.

Il craqua, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il laissait tomber le masque, il plaqua sa main sur ses yeux et éclata en sanglots, Peggy ne put rien faire de plus que le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer

\- Shhhhh je suis là maintenant...

\- Ce sale petit con...s'il m'entendait jurer il dirait "captain! Langage!" comme j'ai pu lui dire de si nombreuse fois... et Natasha qui nous dirait de nous calmer, qu'on est pires que des gosses... Clint qui acquieserait sans rien dire, juste avec un hochement de tête et Banner qui aurait juste un petit sourire...

Il avait passé ses bras autour de Peggy en la serrant fort contre lui, même s'il pleurait, un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage en parlant, c'était des souvenirs précieux, oui il était parti, oui il avait pris la décision de quitter ceux qui étaient encore vivants, il ne regrettait pas son choix, et pourtant en cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les revoir juste quelques secondes.

Il restèrent encore quelques secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Steve ramassa les bouts de verre par terres tandis que Peggy pris le balai pour récuperer le reste.

\- Je veux le voir!

\- Le voir? Mais voir qui?

Passé l'étonnement, Peggy avait fini par comprendre de qui Steve voulait parler et elle sentait que c'était tout sauf une bonne idee...

\- Steve, est-ce que tu as conscience qu'il n'est encore qu'un bébé, je veux dire...qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter? A part te faire du mal?

Elle continuait de balayer pendant qu'il avait pris place dans le fauteuil après avoir jeté les bouts de verre, il se laissa tomber et renversa sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, il respira profondément, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, là tout de suite, il n'avait qu'un envie, un besoin...voir Tony Stark en vie.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son bouclier poser contre le mur, bouclier dont il n'avait pas su se séparer, bouclier que Tony avait fini par lui rendre, estimant qu'il en était digne, par ce geste il avait compris que Tony avait fini par lui pardonner ses mensonges et son absence, il était précieux.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne me verra, je suis Captain America, je sais me faire discret, s'il te plaît Peggy, fais moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais.

Et il quitta la maison sans attendre la réponse de Peggy, il commença à courir, elle cria son prénom, sortit derrière lui mais elle ne le voyait déjà plus...

\- Fais attention à toi...Captain...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Les visites étaient finies, la maternité était plongée dans le noir, on n'entendait plus que la respiration des différents nourrissons qui dormaient à poings fermés,

Une ombre se faufila discrètement dans la salle, prenant soin de n'en réveiller aucun, il regarda les différentes fiches où était inscrit les prénoms des enfants et trouva celui qu'il était venu voir.

La gorge nouée, il n'osait plus faire un bruit, le nourrisson avait à peine quelques jours et pourant Steve pouvait déjà deviner les traits du visage si caractéristiques au Stark, une ébauche de sourire vint prendre place sur son visage quand, tout doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, il le pris doucement dans ses bras, tenant sa tête sans sa si grande main et le contempla pendant de longues minutes...

Il avait envie de rire et pleurer en même temps, il avait dans ses bras Tony Stark, celui qui le sortirait de ces gonds de si nombreuses fois dans le futur et celui en qui, il aurait une confiance aveugle, à qui il aurait confier sa vie sans hésiter. Peut-être que Peggy n'avait pas eu tord, peut-être que venir n'était finalement pas une si bonne idée,

Il pris une grande inspiration et se lanca

\- "Hey Tony...c'est moi Steve...

Il pouffa, comme si le bébé allait le reconnaître et lui dire "Hey Cap! comment vas-tu?!" il se sentait totalement idiot.

\- "ça y est tu commences ta vie, et bien moi tu vois j'ai fini par suivre tes conseils, tu m'avais dis que je pouvais avoir une famille et vivre heureux, tu te souviens, après Ultron, je t'avais dis que c'était trop tard pour moi, moi qui avait dormi 70 ans...

Et cette deuxième chance c'est toi que me l'a offerte, quand tu as validé les théories de Scott et rendu le voyage dans le temps possible... j'aurai pu rester et trouver un sens à ma vie, enfin en profiter...je ne sais pas mais Tony... je crois que j'ai pris la bonne décision...je n'avais plus rien à leur apporter, aujourd'hui je suis heureux,

J'aurai tellement voulu être capable de te sauver la vie, que tu puisses voir ta fille grandir mais ce que tu as fais ce jour-là, au final c'était du grand toi, là où on ne t'attendait pas, tu nous as tous sauvé...

J'aurai aimé te dire tellement de choses...je t'avais dis la première fois que tu n'étais pas le genre d'homme à te sacrifier pour les autres, laisse moi te dire que je n'ai jamais eu aussi tord de toute ma vie..."

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se rememorant leurs querelles des débuts, il se mit à rire, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient puerils à l'époque et il reporta son attention sur Tony, la mine plus sombre,

\- "Je regrette encore aujourd'hui de ne t'avoir rien dit pour tes parents, Bucky était mon ami mais tu étais tout autant le mien, j'aurai du te le dire et je regrette ne pas avoir été là ces deux années où tu avais pourtant tant besoin de moi... je n'avais pas compris...j'ai attendu bêtement que tu utilises ce foutu téléphone...

Le bébé s'agita à ces mots et Steve ne put s'empecher de rire, alors lui aussi réagissait s'il parlait mal, il avait envie de croire que ce bébé le reconnaissait, c'était vital pour lui.

Il s'arreta de parler quelques secondes et le contempla en train de dormir dans ses bras,

\- "Hey Tony"

... Sa vue avait commenca à se brouiller, il s'essauya les yeux tout en continuant de bercer ce petit être, les larmes avaient fini par couler sur ses joues mais pourtant il souriait

\- "Tu me manques... tu as changé ma vie à un point que tu n'imagines pas...tu me manques tellement, Natasha me manque, vous étiez ma famille, j'aurai donné ma vie pour vous...

Tu vas accomplir tellement de grandes choses, tu vas être un connard incroyable qui a toujours le dernier mot, une tête à claque arrogante à qui on aura envie d'en coller une et pourtant, tu vivras ta vie comme tu l'entends, en te moquant de ce que l'on pense de toi, tu vas rencontrer une femme qui saura te supporter, une femme incroyable qui est forte et qui t'aimeras toute sa vie...

Tu vas forcer le respect et saches que tout le monde est fier de toi, et je suis fier d'avoir pu me battre à tes côtés"

Un bruit le fit se retourner d'un bond et il vit la lumière d'un couloir s'allumer, sans doute la ronde d'une infirmière, il s'affola et contempla le visage de Tony endormi, il avait besoin de plus de temps, il savait que ce serait la seule et unique fois qu'il le verrait, Howard ne savait pas qu'il était revenu et il avait fait promettre à Peggy de ne rien dire.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, les pas se rapprochaient, et Tony semblait s'agiter dans son sommeil

\- "Sssshhhh Tony, ne te reveille pas, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de plus de temps..." il avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme une prière muette, sa poitrine lui faisait mal,

Il avait l'impression de le perdre une deuxième fois, peut-être que Peggy avait eu raison, il n'aurait pas du venir...

"Je vais devoir y aller mon p'tit bout" et à ces mots, le bébé se mit à chouiner, il le sentait sur le point de pleurer, et il fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus adaptée, il murmura à son oreille

"Je serais toujours là Tony, je veillerai sur toi, tu ne me verras pas mais je serais là, juste ici..." il posa son doigt sur son coeur

"Je suis fier d'avoir été ton ami, mon petit être exceptionnel... dors maintenant..."

Il le reposa dans son berceau, carressa affectueusement son visage, il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, il avait tellement mal...

L'instant d'après il n'était plus là et l'infirmière se precipita dans la pièce en entendant les pleurs d'un bébé et quelle ne fut sa surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait du bébé Stark,

"Et bien et bien... c'est quoi ce gros chagrin?"

Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer... c'était la 1ere fois qu'elle l'entendait pleurer...

Steve Rogers, qui avait regardé l'infirmière rassurait le bébé, s'éloigna lentement, tournant définitivement le dos à son passé, il avait fait ce pourquoi il était venu, il savait qu'il finirait pas se sentir plus léger, que le poid de la culpabilité finirait par s'en aller, il savait qu'une vie incroyable allait attendre Tony et qu'il garderait toujours un oeil sur lui, même de loin

Mais pour le moment, il devait rentrer et continuer sa vie, ne plus vivre comme Captain America mais tout simplement en temps que Steve Rogers.

FIN!

Et la fin, pour ceux qu'ils l'ont vu, nous la connaissons et cette fin pour Captain est parfaite, j'ai du mal à me dire que plus jamais on ne verra Iron Man et Captain America, ce film m'a fait pleurer comme jamais

Bref j'espère que vous aurez aimé cette petite histoire, c'était un besoin de l'histoire parce que j'ai toujours tellement aimé cette amitié entre ces deux là.

A plus!


End file.
